Everlasting light
by Lifaen
Summary: Series Three. When Helen's intents to make the teams live's hell goes to far will the person she has targeted live to see another day? Nick/Jenny Becker/Sarah please give me feedback so i know what to improve on in my next fic.
1. Chapter 1

Everlasting light

The sound of roaring fire filled the air as the ARC slowly burnt filling the sky with a bloom of thick black smoke. Becker stood with the anomaly research team as the last of the evacuations were brought out safely. The team watched on as the building burnt, Helen had crossed the line this time and Lester had ordered her arrest or if that wasn't doable shoot to kill was next.

"Captain Becker I don't wish for you to make a scene out of this but Cutter is still inside there is no sign of him out here" Lester whispered into Becker's ear.

"What would you have me do sir" Becker replied looking back at Lester.

"Do your job captain that's what id have you do" Lester ordered before turning away walking back to the ARC team. Becker wasted no time in picking up his rifle and taking three soldiers and ran towards the ARC to retrieve Nick from inside no matter what the outcome. As Becker and the other three men entered the building they lowered the visors on their helmets to kept the smoke and heat out of their faces.

"Stay close to me keep your weapons ready and d not shoot unless hostile, lets go" Becker ordered before heading to Nick's office to see if he was there. The heat wasn't as hot on the lower levels as the fire had be set in the top two floors of the building, Becker felt underlying rage towards Helen and lucky for her she wasn't in his sight line.

"Sir I hear some shouting from down this corridor it seems to be coming from the Anomaly mapping room" one of Becker's men informed.

The four men ran towards the source of the noise and rounded the corner to see Helen holding a gun to Nick's chest.

"I'm sorry but this has to be done" Helen said with tears in her eyes before pulling the trigger just as Becker shouted for her to lower her weapon. Everything seemed to go in slow motion Nick stumbled and the bullet hit him in the right hand side of his chest before falling to the ground gasping for air. The air was filled with four more shots before Helen's body hit the floor seconds after Nick's.

"Cutter can you hear me Cutter" Becker shouted tapping his face lightly, Nick was murmuring random words as Becker did his best to stop the bleeding before throwing Nick over his shoulder before him and his men became to head for the exit of the building.

As they turned to corner to where the exit was waiting for them Becker and his men skidded to a stop when they saw the doors blocked by fallen debris.

"Damn it, come on" Becker shouted before gesturing for his men to follow.

………………………………............................................................................................................

"Lester where is Becker and Nick" Jenny asked?

"To be honest miss Lewis I don't know I have sent captain Becker into the ARC to search for him but it doesn't look good at this moment" Lester said calmly, just as he finished the sentence a huge explosion ripped the top levels of the ARC to pieces before each level began to explode one by one. Screams sounded from all around the team as the ARC special services moved everybody back as the building began to fall. the final blast caused the ground floor to be blown to pieces causing the upper levels to fall.

Jenny and the rest of the team turned to look at each other all having a sense of knowing. They all turned back to the huge bloom of smoke knowing anyone left inside the building was dead. Jenny's eyes began to prickle before she felt the tears slowly rolls down her soft cheeks, Abby turned her head into Conner's shoulder and began to cry silently while Conner felt his lip begin to quiver before he also felt tears slid from his eyes.

"Captain, Captain are you ok how the hell" A soldier shouted above the noise, everyone turned to see the what the soldier was yelling about. Lester saw Becker and three other men running from the smoke. That's when Lester saw Nick slung over Becker's shoulder.

"Get an ambulance now" Lester bellowed over the noise of surprise from the ARC employees that they had lived. Jenny, Conner and Abby looked up to see Becker lay Nick onto a stretcher before letting the paramedics tend to his injuries. They saw Becker briefly explain what happened before walking off to his men.

Jenny ran over to were Nick was to see the bullet wound in his chest which was bleeding heavily her tears began to flow freely now as they lifted Nick into the back of ambulance. She felt a hand on her shoulder, as she turned she saw Sarah looking back giving her a reassuring smile.

"Come on we will follow them in the car" Sarah said leading her into the car before turning the engine on and following the sirens, Nicks life held in the balance.

………………………………............................................................................................................

I'm upset about the news in the upcoming episode (number 3) the twist is awful in my way of thinking but we will have to move on.

Read and review I will update when I think ive had enough reviews


	2. Chapter 2

**I hate to admit but my eyes did trickle when Nick died on Conner's shoulder and hearing jenny saying she had wanted to tell him something. **

**L**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dark days **

Everything was a blur to Lester the employees had been sent home but the emergency services and the ARC's soldiers were keeping the area sealed off from civilians. James Lester had never expected to feel worried for Nick Cutter after all they both didn't see eye to eye most of the time but Nick was the glue that held the team together even Lester wouldn't disagree there.

He had seen the look on everyone's faces nothing but pain and sadness in their eyes even Becker looked slightly upset through his professionalism. Press were kept back by the police and ARC soldiers as they tried to ask questions and take pictures of the remains of the building. Lester looked up to see dark clouds begin to let the rain fall just like many of the team let their tears fall at Nicks condition.

"Becker keep the area secure I'm going to go the hospital to check up on Cutter I trust I can trust you to handle the situation" Lester said to Becker who was clearing the way for the last of the vehicles to leave.

"Yes sir I'll be along shortly" Becker reply with a small smile before letting Lester car through and having the gates closed. Rain began to fall heavily against the car as Lester headed towards the hospital Nick had been taken to. Lester was silently though he would never admit it praying Cutter would live though this as he had begun to take a liking to the man plus if he did died the paperwork would be awful.

………………………………............................................................................................................

Jenny and Sarah sat outside the surgery room Nick had been taken into immediately after arrival. Jenny was leant forward with her head in her hands, she was determined to keep her tears from Sarah not wanting to look an emotional wreck. She felt Sarah's arm go over her shoulder as a gesture of comfort.

"You have feelings for him don't you" Sarah asked softly with small smile spread across her face. Jenny sobbed quietly before nodding and wiping the tears from her eyes and turning to Sarah.

"You know if someone told me I would have feelings for Nick Cutter a few months ago I would have been in hysterics, but now" Jenny said to Sarah with a watery smile. Sarah shook her shoulder before hearing the doors to the waiting room open followed by Conner, Abby and Lester walking through.

"How is he" Conner asked before anyone else his eyes were bloodshot as were Abby's from where they had been crying.

"We don't know he has been in there since we arrived" Sarah replied nodding towards the surgery doors. Lester sighed before rubbing his temples before taking a seat next to Sarah. Conner and Abby nodded and also took their seats and waited.

Jenny sat still her emotions going crazy part of her wanted to scream out loud and the other just wanted for her to tell Nick how she felt the minute he was well enough, if he made it through this that was.

Just then the surgery doors opened and everyone stood up straight away nervous about the news that was about to be given to them.

………………………………**............................................................................................................**

**Cliff hanger **

I think the show is now dead after Nick's death I know one character is leaving the team in two episodes I also know who will be returning in the final episodes.

Read and review

I always have a Video on You tube about Nick and Claudia its called

Nick and Claudia if tomorrow never comes


	3. Chapter 3

Spoilers

Jenny leaves in the fifth episode of series three after nearly being killed by the creature. Claudia Brown will return at the very end of Series three I have read but Nick Cutter as been confirmed to have left the show. Do not worry Nick Cutter lives on in me and he will never die and many Nick/Claudia Nick/Jenny stories shall be written.

Enjoy

………………………………............................................................................................................

Chapter Three 

"He is stable for now but he will need to be watched for the time being, you may see him shortly" the surgeon said to the group calmly before walking back into the operating theatre. Everyone let out a small sigh of relief and a few words like "thank god".

"Well that's a relief less paperwork for me" Lester said with a twitch of a smile, everyone threw him a look of disgust "To soon for jokes" Lester asked?

"Just a little Lester" Abby replied her and Conner were still holding each other. Abby felt Conner shaking Nick was like a father to him then again he was like a father to her as well he always was the one who looked out for them. It was no wonder he was still reeling from the shock of the events at the ARC.

"Its ok Conner is stable now the doctor's know what their doing" Abby reassured rubbing his back slowly, she was shaking as well flashbacks of Nick's seemingly lifeless body being carried by Becker from the smoke. Then it dawned on her.

"What about Helen I mean did she get out" Abby asked that woman was likely to be the cause of this, Lester turned to the group after he felt all their eyes on him.

"Captain Becker and his men shot her immediately after she pulled the trigger on Cutter, there is no way she could have survived four shots and the explosion" Lester told the group he personally was glad she was dead it would ease so much trouble for the future. The doors to the waiting room opened once more as Becker rushed in before coming to halt at Lester's side.

"Any news about Cutter" Becker asked fearing the worst.

"He is stable but they need to keep an eye on him, we are allowed to see him shortly" Sarah replied. Becker nodded before taking a sit next to Sarah. The doctor exited the surgery room and stood in front of the team once more.

"You may go and see him now, but please don't ask to many questions he will be recovering from the surgery" the doctor spoke calmly before leading them into the room where Nick was recovering. The team drew up sits around his bed and sat and waited for him to wake. After about ten minutes Nick's eye lids began to open slowly as his eyes tried to adjust to the lights.

"Nick can you hear me Nick" Jenny said quietly not wanting to rush the man she had deep feelings for who had just escaped another brush with death. Everyone sat waiting for Nick to make a noise or a sign of commutation.

"Where am I" Nick asked? Everyone let out the breath they had held in whilst waiting, all very relieved he was ok. Jenny wiped her eyes once more, Conner and Abby gasped in relief before embracing each other Lester let a smiled form across his face. Becker stood behind Sarah both also had smiles spread across their faces.

"Welcome back Cutter I wish I could stay with this happy moment but I have to speak with some contacts about a new base for us" Lester said before leaving the room. Everyone's eyes went back to Nick who was looking confused.

"Your in hospital Nick your were nearly killed" Sarah and Becker said at the same time, everyone looked up to see Sarah blush and Becker look uncomfortable something they had never seen before. The rest of the team dismissed it and turn back to Nick.

"You should've listened Nick you could've been killed" Jenny said to Nick placing a hand over his "We could have lost you" she finished. Sarah, Becker, Abby and Conner saw this and silently gestured to each other to leave the room so Jenny and Nick could have some time alone. Nick looked down at Jenny's hand and he puffy eyes from where she had been crying.

"But you didn't lose me Jenny Lewis and you never will if I have a say in it" Nick replied reaching out to touch her cheeks rubbing circles with his thumb on the smooth surface of her skin. Jenny closed her eyes and rested her head on his hand, they kept still in that position for a few minutes.

"About that drink, when your out of here do you fancy going out for one" Jenny asked hopefully looking into Nick's face looking for a sign of agreement. She got it he let a small grin appear on his face before nodding.

"That's sounds great Jenny I would love to have a drink with you" Nick replied bring his hand back to his side. Jenny stood and began to walk to the door slowly she turned and smiled to him.

"Ill come round tomorrow and see how you are doing" Jenny said before vanishing through the doors leaving Nick to rest with a smile on his face.

………………………………............................................................................................................

Hope you enjoyed that chapter I'm loving the guys who are reviewing thank you so much.

Next chap preview 

New anomaly base

Nick and Jenny's drink

A look into the future

_Date 3541 - "This is all we found to explain what could have happened" _

_Check out my you tube videos links are on my page_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Conner stood in the reception of the hospital waiting for Nick to meet him there to be taken home and from there to the home office. It had been three weeks since Nick had been rushed to hospital with a gunshot wound to the chest which pieced his lungs and narrowly missing his heart. The doctor's allowed Nick to be discharged and was to take things easy, knowing the job and Nick that wasn't going to happen. Conner and the rest of team did nothing but worry the first week the professor was in hospital but after he had been put into a normal ward their worries were put to ease.

Conner then spotted Nick walking towards him with a large and somewhat cheesy grin which Conner returned full heartedly. When Nick came to a halt in front of Conner he placed his hand out in front of him for a shake, Conner took his hand and shook it slightly confused. Nick laughed slightly before patting him on the shoulder and picking up his bags.

"Shall we get going the sight of this hospital is driving me insane" Nick said before gesturing for Conner to lead him to the car. Conner had parked the car as close to the entrance as possible which on a Saturday morning in a London hospital car park was a good five minute walk. Nick was silent on the walk to the car but taking in his surroundings and breathing in the fresh air. Conner wondered how everyone would react to Nick's return, he pictured the sight of everyone's faces and laughed when they reached the car.

"What's so funny Conner" Nick asked with an eye brow raised questioningly. Conner managed to open his car door but with great difficulty from the laughing he was emitting.

"Don't worry professor its nothing" Conner giggled before turning on his engine and pulling out of the car park. Nick rushed into his home once they pulled up onto the street and dropped his bag inside before locking the door once more and getting back into the car. As Conner pulled into the home office car park he glanced at Nick who was looking up through the window at the glass building.

"Shall we do this then professor" Conner said a little to eager, Nick nodded before getting out of the car slowly and shutting the door behind him.

Conner walked through the home office coming to a halt at a lift. Both he and Nick entered and waited as the lift took them to the fourth floor of the building, Nick was tense as if he wasn't sure what he was coming back to. As they exited the lift Nick noticed two ARC soldiers standing guard down the end of the corridor guarding what looked like two heavy steel doors.

Conner flashed an id card at them before they nodded and looked at Nick for id. Conner explained who Nick was and that he was in hospital at the time of the move so was given an new id card. The men spoke into head sets for confirmation and allowed them both access, the doors slid open quickly allowing them to enter. Nick looked around to see the area they had entered very similar to the ARC, all the rooms where white and clean and new ADD had been placed in the centre of the hall were corridors spilt off into various sections into the anomaly research centre.

"Professor Nick Cutter nice of you to join us once more I trust your well" Nick herd the familiar voice and smiled.

"I'm fine thank you Lester now I'm out of the hospital and had chance to move around a bit" Nick replied to Lester in a calm tone. The pair stared at each other before Lester stretched out his hand Much like Nick had done with Conner earlier that day, Nick took it warily and shook firmly.

"Glad to have you back Cutter now there's I line id never thought id hear myself say, oh well first time for everything" Lester said before turning away and heading back to his office. Nick walked over to the ADD and looked at the anomaly history, only two anomalies over the three weeks he was away.

"Its been fairly quiet while you've been away, to be honest its been a blessing some of the team weren't focused with you in hospital" Conner said standing next to him. Conner looked around to see if he could locate the rest of the team but they weren't in sight.

………………………………............................................................................................................

Jenny, Sarah and Abby were walking to report that the latest anomaly threat was shut down after it closed without anything coming through or going in. Sarah and Abby were arguing that Sarah liked Becker much to the denial of Sarah, as they opened the doors to the main area of the anomaly research building Jenny stopped dead in her tracks causing both Sarah and Abby to walk into her.

"What's wrong Jenny" Abby asked before looking over to where Jenny was looking at saw why. Nick Cutter was chatting with Conner by the new ADD and hadn't seen them yet. Jenny straightened herself out before walking over to them, her shoes making soft padding noises on the floor.

"Nick I see your back you weren't meant to be discharged till next week" Jenny said to Nick, the pair didn't noticed everyone else walk away to Lester's office until Nick said.

"I think we made them uncomfortable" Nick replied, Jenny raised her eye brows before looking around and seeing what he meant everyone had go on to Lester already. Jenny looked back to Nick their eyes meeting, they stared for a moment until Jenny cracked and brought him into a tight embrace placing a head on his shoulders.

"I'm so glad your ok" she said her voiced muffled slightly, Nick returned the embrace before replying.

"Are we still on for that drink"

………………………………............................................................................................................

Read and Review

My videos are on primeval and no there are no spoilers in them

Hope you enjoyed this chappie it was a small filler

Next chapter

_Their eyes met before they began to lean in their lips but centre meters apart _

"This was the last recording from a human being in the year 3215"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

Nick and Becker stood side by side watching the anomaly flicker and rotate slowly taunting them with its twinkling sound. According to Becker the trouble making Mick Harper had run through, they knew this due to the fact that the building site had installed CCTV camera's because of theft's that had been happening lately. This meant Becker and his men had to follow him in to recover him before he could damage the timeline.

"I'm coming with you" Nick said to Becker as he was readying his men for entering the anomaly. Becker turned to him surprised.

"Why do you want to come with us, if your worried I'm touched but I'm a big boy I can take care of myself" Becker teased Nick who smiled in return.

"I have a feeling about this anomaly, and I don't know why" Nick replied before taking a small fire arm from the case before checking if it was loaded. Becker nodded and walked with his men and Cutter into the anomaly without a backward glance. They came through to see rubble and ruins of what looked like London, Nick and Becker looked up the sky was grey and uninviting as if it was about to rain.

They were standing in front of a large remains of a building with what looked like it had an ARC icon above the large doors. Nick pointed it out to Becker who ordered his men to spread out and keep their eyes open for any signs of danger. As they entered the building the sight they saw was unexpected, the entrance lobby was destroyed plant pots and chairs and other various objects were flung about the place.

Nick looked around at made out a sign saying media office with an arrow pointing down the corridor.

"Lets check the media room maybe they have some records about what has happened here" Nick spoke to Becker.

"What about Harper" Becker began before Nick cut him off.

"If he wanted to find out what was going on surely he would come here at the centre of it all" Nick cut in, Becker stood and thought over what the professor said it was a logical answer. The group walked warily towards the media room keeping an eye out for what might be lurking in the darkness. They came to a halt at the door with was hanging of its hinges, Becker and his men aimed their weapons and the door before kicking it open and scanning the room. Nothing.

The room was filled with high tech computers and large screens. The men circled the room looking for anything still working, Nick picked up a disk which had written on the front _April 13th__ year 3215 _Curious about what was on the disk Nick reached down and picked it up before placing it in his pocket hoping it could shed some light on what happened.

Suddenly a scream ripped the silence it was seconds later Becker and his men exited to room grabbing Nick and forming a ring as they headed towards the source of the sound. The screaming sounded human like, they doubled their pace hoping to reach whatever it was before it was to late. They rounded the Corner into the lobby once more to see Mick Harper on the floor screaming as two creatures began biting into him.

Becker and his men open fired on the creatures but only succeed in infuriating them further. One of the creatures broke Harpers neck with its jaws before looking up to its next targets running from the building towards a shining light. Nick, Becker and the men ran as fast as they could towards the fading anomaly. Nick felt his legs burn, the anomaly was within meters of them.

………………………………............................................................................................................

"So are you and Nick involved yet you seem very close now" Sarah asked Jenny as they sat in the home office canteen having some lunch. Jenny blushed slightly like a little school girl would do if some one found out her crush.

"No but we are going out for a drink tonight" Jenny replied watching Sarah to see what her reaction was. Sarah smiled before taking a bite out of her sandwich and placing it back down on her plate.

"What about you and Becker, I've seen they way you look at him and the way he looks at you" Jenny countered a grin beginning to form when she saw Sarah's shock.

"I don't not look at Becker in anyway different to the way I look at say … Nick for example" Sarah finished.

"Id hope not too if you looked at Nick the way you looked at Becker id have to fight you for him" Jenny replied smirking at Sarah, just mentioning Nick's name now sent shivers up through her spine. His Scottish ascent was a slight turn on for her, she shook that thought out of her head before she started undressing him her minds eye.

"So how does Becker look at me I mean not that I'm interested just curious" Sarah said carefully not trying to give Jenny the wrong idea and it clearly failed. Jenny smirked and placed her own sandwich down before preparing to get Sarah page to admit she liked Captain Becker.

………………………………............................................................................................................

Nick, Becker and the ARC's soldiers burst through the anomaly moments before it closed behind them.

"What the hell were those things, they didn't even react when we fire at them" Becker asked breathing heavily from where he was still laying on the floor. Nick sat still he didn't know what those things were only that they we savage and were successful hunters as the group and mostly likely Harper didn't know they were there until they attacked.

Flash backs of Mick's body flooded Nick's mind he wanted to throw up at the condition his body was in seconds after the creatures attacked him.

"I don't know but we best be getting back to the home office and look at this disk" Nick said pulling out the disk he took from the media room. Becker nodded and ordered his men to pack up their gear before getting into the vehicles and heading back to the home office.

………………………………............................................................................................................

"_I am leaving this message in the hope after this horror that has befallen us, someone will find this and learn from the mistakes of the past" A young woman said. Screaming and growling could be heard somewhere in the background. _

"_The military are all dead these things are rampaging though the city killing everything in their path" she continued the screaming became louder as whatever was coming it was getting closer with every human scream. _

"_their coming closer they will be at the door any second … oh dear god" a man shouted from somewhere in the room. There was a crash and a screeching which none of the team had heard before. _

"_If you are watching this message please you must destroy the artefact you must destroy it" the woman pleaded before a monstrous hand grabbed her shoulder followed by huge jaws biting into her other shoulder causing her to scream in pain. Bits of blood splattered the camera before another creature jumped on her and began tearing into her before the screen went blank. _

The team look on at the screen semi shaken and confused, an artefact how were they supposed to know what this artefact looked like or where it was.

"So that's how humanity meets its end, we are hunted down by creatures which look even worse that the future predator" Lester said to everyone rather calmly. Nick and Becker looked at each other before both standing up in front of everyone.

"When myself and Captain Becker went through the anomaly to capture Mick Harper we encountered some creatures much like the ones on the video" Nick began and looked the Becker for him to continue.

"The creatures are almost impossible to detect with human senses when they attacked Harper that was the first time we had seen them, now surely they would have stalked they prey much like most predators" Becker finished.

"As for the artefact I believe it has already been destroyed, before Helen shot me an artefact she believed was the key to secrets to the destruction of human kind, she believed she could stop it from happening" Nick started noticing everyone was listening in keenly. "If the artefact the woman was talking about was the one I saw explode when my clone set the bomb then what we saw will not happen" he finished, the team seemed to relax a bit before Lester dismissed them for the day.

Nick locked his office before getting ready to leave when someone spoke to him.

"So about that drink Cutter" Jenny said from behind him. Nick turned around with a small smile lighting up his face.

"Anywhere in mind Jenny Lewis" Nick replied.

………………………………............................................................................................................

Nick and Jenny sat in a quiet wine bar in a posh street in London sipping their chosen wine. Each would glace and the other secretly and every now and then would glance up at the same time before looking away quickly blushing.

"So Nick have your eye on anyone at work or in your social life" Jenny asked she had to be sure he wasn't interested in anyone else so she didn't feel foolish if she acted on her feelings some day. Nick looked at her questioningly.

"I don't think so what about you" Nick turned the question around to her he knew he had strong feelings for Jenny but he didn't know if she was interested in someone else or even if she was still in love with her ex fiancée. He would only find out if he asked he thought and stuck to that thought.

"I think so well I think I've realised that I've been interested in them for a while now" Jenny replied looking straight at Nick hoping he would get that it was him she was interested in and not someone else. Nick nodded with a smiled.

"What do you think about Becker and Sarah then" Jenny carried on. Nick put down his glass and did a short laugh, it was clear to everyone there was something going on between those two even if they both didn't know it themselves.

"Lets just say if I walked into a room and saw them …. Kissing I wouldn't be surprised" Nick replied. Jenny laughed and then rested her eye line on Nick's eyes. Jenny always thought he had beautiful eyes even when she first met the man. They held each others gaze for a while then Jenny spoke.

"we all missed you while you were in hospital, I think even Lester did .. don't tell him that though" Jenny quickly added on. The pair chatted for about two hours before Nick offered to drive Jenny home which she agreed to quickly.

"Thank you for the drink Nick I enjoy myself a lot" Jenny said as they stood by her front door.

"No trouble at all Jenny Lewis" Nick replied he didn't know if he should tell her how he felt about her it was a risk but he felt he needed to do it.

"Why do you call me by my full name" Jenny asked?

This was it "Because you have a beautiful name Jenny" Nick whispered to her. Jenny's heart began to beat faster, their eyes were locked and both were suddenly away how close they were to each other. They slowly began to lean into each other their lips but centre meters apart so close they were.

"Nick" Jenny whispered her voice full of longing for him, Nick didn't answer only closed the gap taking her lips with his own. Jenny placed her arms around his neck as she pressed her tongue against his, they pulled apart for a moment before crushing their lips together again. Nick pulled away looking into Jenny's eyes once more.

"Back at the bar you asked me if I had my eye on someone well Jenny Lewis its you" Nick said before seizing her lips once more. Jenny Lewis although she didn't get to say it she wanted to be with him always and never let go.

………………………………............................................................................................................

That was the longest chap I've written ever.

Read and review

And on more I've read Claudia sets up and campaign on to save cutter and the world when she comes back but hey you cant believe everything you read so maybe Nick may come back series 4 you never know.

Jenny Lewis in this story and in all others will look like she does in series three more Claudia Brown like.

Next chapter seek peek.

_Sarah page sat in her office with Abby staring out of the glass walls staring at one Captain Becker admiring his muscular form and handsome looks. Becker turns around to see her staring at him. _

_Sarah page "Oh dear how do I explain this one" _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six 

Nick Cutter's eyes blinked rapidly adjusting to the light that was streaming through the gap in-between his bedroom curtains. He rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up in his bed and checked his beside clock, it read nine in the morning. Lester had allowed Nick to come in to work later as to recover from being in hospital, Nick protested at first but now he was thankful for it.

Memories of the night before came rushing back to him in flurry of images, his confession to Jenny went perfectly well he still remembered the taste and feel of her lips on his. Nick stood from his bed and headed for the shower to have a wash before grabbing a bite to eat and heading to the home office to hopefully begin rebuilding the anomaly map. The warm water always washed away any troubles he had which at the moment he had none, he had a job that was interesting, dangerous but interesting, he had a wonderful team around him and last but not least he had something with Jenny.

Nick pulled on a pair of cream coloured trousers and a pin strip short sleeve shirt before walking into his kitchen to see if there was anything he fancied. After raiding his cupboards he settled for a honey roasted ham sandwich and a coffee. After washing both the plate and the mug he placed them back in the cupboard before grabbing his car keys and opening his front door and locking it behind him. After entering his car he quickly turned the engine on and hearing it come alive he pulled out of his drive and headed to the home office.

…..

Sarah sat in her office researching various myths Nick had asked her to go over for him. Abby was admiring Nicks notes on the anomaly's, said she would keep Sarah company as Conner was adding modifications to the new ADD. Sarah wasn't focusing on her work fully and the reasons for this was Captain Becker, she admired his muscular form and handsome looks and his amazing hair. She was so lost in staring at him it took a couple of seconds before she realised he was looking back at her.

"Oh Sarah you idiot" she said aloud causing Abby to turn around and look at her questionably.

"What's wrong Sarah" Abby asked?

"Becker caught me staring at him" Sarah said putting her head in her hands trying to hide the blush that was creeping up her face. Abby burst out laughing which caused Sarah to give her a death glare.

"I knew you liked him, hey look he's coming over" Abby pointed giggling like a hyena. Sarah's faced was full of horror as Becker was indeed heading in their direction. Becker was nearly at her office when Conner rushed round the corner crashing into him sending them both crashing to the floor. Abby was in fits of hysteria as Conner got up quickly trying to help Becker up and at same time saying sorry over and over before rushing from the scene as quickly as he could.

…..

Nick was walking to his office whilst looking at the latest anomaly report which had appeared in Salisbury collage luckily on a weekend and in the evening so the ARC's soldiers stood guard until it closed. According to the report nothing had come through which suited Nick perfectly he wasn't in a field working mood today plus he needed to begin rebuilding the anomaly map. He heard someone jogging up behind him he made a quick guess at who it was and judging by the inconstancy of the foot falls it had to be Conner.

"How can I help you Conner" Nick said still walking in the direction of his office. He waited for a reply as he walked.

"How did you - anyway I was wondering do you need help building the anomaly map again" Conner asked nervously. Nick stopped for a moment before turning around to face him.

"Why do I get the feeling your hiding from someone" Nick asked? Conner went to open his mouth but couldn't right a lie to throw at the professor.

"Ok I ran into Becker, he didn't seem to happy you don't reckon he would do anything do you" Conner asked hoping his professor would give a helpful answer.

"Ummm Becker doesn't seem the vengeful type but seeing as its you id be careful Conner, and yes you can help me with the anomaly map" Nick finished before turning around again and turning into his office leaving Conner to stand quietly for a moment before he rushed into Nick's office after him.

Conner gave Nick the positions the poles needed to be placed from the file Nick had saved onto his laptop. About a quarter of a way through the plan Conner placed them laptop down telling Nick he had to speak to Abby about something quickly much to Nick's annoyance. He began to read over the notes Sarah had written up for him on any mythical creatures that could've been linked to anomalies to prove their ancestors were raving loons.

"You know I never thought u had any fashion sense Professor Cutter I'm impressed" a voiced came from behind him. Nick turned around to see none other than Jenny Lewis standing in his office door with a warm smile on her face. Nick admired her for a few moments she was wearing a pale pink silk shirt with long black suit trousers with a pair of black high heels to finish off the look.

"Jennifer Lewis how can I help you" Nick replied he felt as if he hadn't see her for weeks when it was only just last night he had spoken to her. Jenny walked over to him slowly before stopping just inches away from him, if anyone walked in now it wouldn't take rocket science to see the pair were more than just friends.

"I just thought id come and see how you were doing" Jenny replied closing what little space was between them. Nick smiled before placing a brief kiss onto her lips just as Conner walked back into the room and stood on the stop feeling awkward at what he had seen. Nick looked at Jenny who was blushing slightly.

"Ah Conner I see your back at last now we can carry on" Nick said calmly before placing another small kiss showing how much he felt for her onto her lips once more before heading towards the anomaly map.

………………………………............................................................................................................

Ok guys there's chapter six I hope you enjoy reading it. Also I would like to say I am going to try and get a Beta reader as I know some readers must get frustrated at the mistake I make which I do not notice. I am sure that having a beta with improve my writing greatly.

Also come on guys I need reviews I need motivation they also make a writer feel wanted I also have a great plan for my next story which I'm sure you will all like.

Review for me J

Oakel 2


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven 

Jenny Lewis walked down on of many of the home office's anomaly research centre's corridor's with a steady pace. She was going to see Abby during her lunch break to talk about how the date with Nick had gone. In Jenny's mind it had gone perfectly both her and Nick had spoken for hours about their experiences in life and failed romances, she found Nick charming and funny and under the serious scientist in him he was a very romantic man. Jenny remembered how he confessed he had feelings for her just outside her front door, she remembers the emotion in his voice has he said those words to her. "_its you Jenny Lewis" _her heart still fluttered at the memory of those words.

As she stood outside Abby's office she stood for a moment her thoughts still on the Professor his rugged features pleasing her mind before she shook herself before opening the door and entering the room. She saw Abby researching what little evidence they had on the future predator the more they could find out about it the better they could combat it if they came across the creature again. Abby looked up from her computer and smiled as she saw Jenny gesturing for her to take the seat opposite her which she took gratefully.

"So how did your date with Cutter go, have you both acted on the sexual tension that clings to the air around here" Abby asked with a smirk. Jenny gasped at Abby's comment sexual tension what sexual tension. "Oh come on Jenny everyone here see's it we are surprised that you've both only go on a date the other night and for the first time" Abby finished trying to suppress a grin and utterly failed.

"For your information our date went amazingly well …. He kissed me after telling me he had feelings for me" Jenny replied, Abby's face lit up and let out a squeal of delight she knew Nick and Jenny liked each other.

"What was it like the kiss I mean" Abby asked eagerly she wanted to know all the details about the evening. Jenny leaned back in her chair getting comfortable before she told Abby the details.

"It was out of this world, he may be a man of many words but he sure knows how to use those lips of his" Jenny said smiling as another image of her kiss with Nick crossed her mind. Abby pried my details from Jenny to which she was only to happy to give. The chatting went into more intensity when Abby said.

"Wonder what he is like in the bedroom if he kisses well normally means he has some skill in that area if you get my drift" Abby said with a smirk waiting for Jenny replied. Jenny thought about what Abby had said her and Nick were in no rush to go into the sexual side of a relationship. Nick seemed the gentleman type and he showed no intent to push her into anything more that the kiss they shared that night.

"I don't know we are taking things slow the last thing I think ether of us want to do is push the other into something we don't want to do" Jenny replied of course she would think about Nick in that way sometimes before she went to sleep at night or whenever she saw the professor leaning over a desk or whenever see caught him walking out of the showers after being in the gym.

"That's the best way, if you don't mind me asking have you ever .. You know" Abby asked curiously. Jenny looked at Abby strangely she knew every well what the younger woman was asking, she knew she could trust Abby.

"I can honestly say no I haven't" Jenny replied much to the shock of Abby. Abby thought she'd done it at least once after being formally engaged.

"What about your fiancée" Abby asked she didn't want to be nosey but as it was a girly talk she thought she could get away with it.

"I don't really know why, to be honest I don't know why I was engaged to the man anyway he was so …. Boring and then he thought there was another man, which in theory could have been true I started to have feelings for Nick back then" Jenny replied she was only twenty-seven so it wasn't as if she was strange just that she was saving herself for the right man.

"Nick doesn't seem the boring type he's witty, smart and handsome, keep this between you and me but even I had a crush on him at one point" Abby confessed to Jenny. Abby watched as Jenny's face was a mixture of shock and questioning. "It was a couple of months ago when we got called out to that Allosaur attack, just as that monster was going to crush me he pulled me out of the way and into his arms… god I never thought Cutter had muscles but under his shirt was hard" Abby finished.

"Thanks for the information, I'm sure Nick is far from boring if that date is anything to go by" Jenny finished before she checked the time which read quarter past two. After telling Abby she had to go she began to walk to were Conner was tweaking his beloved ADD. Just as she came into the main hall Becker walked over to her looking rather confused.

"Jenny do you know if Sarah likes me or something I keep catching her looking at me" Becker asked? Jenny didn't know if she should tell him or not but seeing as Sarah was fairly shy about Becker she thought it would be interesting to set them both up.

"Meet her at the white hotel at eight tonight no questions" Jenny replied before walking off to find Sarah to tell the the exact same thing.

………………………………............................................................................................................

Ok guys I finished this chapter at three in the morning that's how much I care about you my loyal readers even if you review or not I honestly do not care as I am tired at this present time.

I have a tennis competition coming up shortly this shouldn't effect my updates but if im slower than normal please bare with me.

Review

P.S also my next story that I write I am interested in having one other person with me to help me complete it as a team effort I will gladly do all the typing but I will need the chapter structure. Also the reviewers of this chapter if I can PM you, you will get a small summary and my new character info for that story.

Oakel


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight 

"You did what" Sarah shouted to Jenny from the other side of Nick's office. Jenny had just told her she had asked Becker out on a date for Sarah much to the horror of the young woman.

"You are meeting him at the White Hotel at eight tonight, which gives you from now five hours to plan what you want to wear for when you get home" Jenny replied casually though underneath the cool façade she was holding back fits of laughter at Sarah's reaction. As Jenny turned her head to look out of Sarah's office she saw Nick walking by with Connor following at his heels talking to him while pointing at a laptop screen.

"Would you excuse me for a second Sarah I've got to sort something out quickly" Jenny said midway through Sarah ranting about what she was going to do and how was she going to speak to Becker. Jenny left the office before walking quickly to try and catch up to Nick, she caught up to him just before he entered his office. Nick let a small smile grace his face as he saw Jenny walking towards him deliberately swaying her hips as she closed the last couple of spaces between them.

"You know swaying your hips may keep my attention but it also attracts others to" Nick said with a cheeky grin.

"Jealous are we Professor Cutter" Jenny replied teasingly stepping slightly closer to him tracing her fingers along his chest, Abby was right she could feel the hardened muscle under his shirt part of her was tempted to run her hands underneath his shirt to feel them freely.

"What are you doing tonight" Jenny asked as she continued to run her hand across his chest slowly taking a moment to feel his form which pleased her greatly with each passing moment and inch of body she felt.

"Oh tonight I was planning on staying in with a scotch and maybe what a little bit of scrubs before I head to bed" Nick replied to Jenny's question with a casual voice almost as if playing hard to get.

"Well I'm not doing anything tonight ether I'm going to be at home all night" Jenny continued trailing off slowly hoping Nick would catch her drift and what she was insinuating. She watched has his eyes lit up for a moment.

"You are well that's a shame now isn't it" he replied and waited to see if Jenny would react in the way he thought she would, and she did. Her face was a mixture of surprise and confusion. Nick smiled inside before feeling it was cruel to play hard to get with a woman he loved so dearly. It had taken him a full year of knowing her to realise he had feelings for her, she was beautiful, smart and most of all caring. "Do you want me to come round tonight by any chance Jenny Lewis" Nick finished his sentence as he did most of the times he spoke with her.

"What gave me away" Jenny replied flatly but followed it up with a warm smile. She touched his arm lightly before placing a teasingly light kiss upon in his lips allowing her tongue to glide along his lips slowly. Nick was about to return the kiss before she pulled away slowly and walked away saying. "My house eight o'clock don't be late" was all she said before walking away in the manner she had come.

Nick stood were he was with his lips parted slightly in a shocked smile, Jenny Lewis had just played him at his own game. She had just gave him a teasing preview about what was a few hours ahead. He was going to make her regret that tease, well he wasn't going to rush into anything but Nick Cutter knew how to please a woman with a few kisses so far in his private time Jenny would always trick him into locking lips with her.

After he and Connor slaved over the anomaly map it was finally time to call it a day. Nick got into his car before turning the key and hearing the engine roar to life he pulled out of his parking space and began to head for Jenny's.

About twenty minutes later he was standing outside her house waiting impatiently for her to open the door. It felt an eternity before she open the door but as her face came into view they both paused for a moment staring at each other waiting for the other to react. Nick didn't waste anytime in closing what little space there was before seizing her lips and pushing her back into the house before closing the door with his foot.

Jenny moan was muffled by Nick's hungry lips as their tongues tried to overpower the other. Nick moved away from her lips and planted kisses down the column of her neck rewarding him with more gasps and moans from Jenny's lips.

"Nice to see you to" Jenny said breathless as Nick pulled away with a grin on his face. Jenny had never been kissed like that before in her life her fiancée always tried to impress her with his kisses but Nick's well they put him to shame. "What do I owe the honour" Jenny finished.

"That's for the kiss back at the home office" Nick replied before following her into the large living room of her home. Nick sat down relaxing into the comfy sofa as Jenny turned her T.V on whilst she went to make them two cups of coffee. Nick felt out of place within her house it was designed to luxury it made him feel rugged and wild compared to her, tonight was going to be lovely he thought.

"I hope you like my coffee ive never made it for anyone else" Jenny said cheerily placing the tray on her coffee table before taking a sit next to Nick. So the night begins.

………………………………............................................................................................................

Sorry this chapter is awful I know its more of a filler I may make this two more chapters long before moving on to my next story which I think I will enjoy writing.

Review please

And I'm in the final for my tennis so what at relief.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine 

Jenny's living room was lit with a pale light which was radiating from her television. She was laying across her sofa resting her head comfortably on Nick's lap whilst they both watched the big bang theory. She felt like life could not get any better, she had Nick with her and a small glass of wine to sip on. Jenny twisted her head away from the T.V and looked up at Nick which caught his attention as he felt the movement from his lap. Jenny stared up into his eyes whilst he returned her stare their eyes showing all emotions, she wanted to say those three magical words to him.

"What are you thinking" she whispered quietly so quiet she wasn't sure Nick had heard what she had said. She continued to watch him looking for any sign of emotion she could read, she watch as his lips twitched upwards to form what she thought was a unbreakable smile. Jenny Lewis was in love with Nick Cutter she thought silently, Nick's hand ran across her forehead moving a few strands of hair from her beautiful face. She covered his hand with hers as he circled his thumb on her cheek, her heart was hammering within her chest threatening to burst out.

"I'm thinking that I'm the luckiest man alive … I'm just thankful Becker found me otherwise I don't I would be here" Nick replied to her question rotating his thumb on her cheek. He truly was blessed with Jenny part of him felt guilty he never found out why Claudia Brown vanished from the timeline he felt at times that he was betraying her, even though there was nothing he could do. Then something unexpected happened, he felt a lone tear trickle down his cheek as he remembered Claudia Brown he felt he had let her down … he had failed her.

Jenny saw the few tears fall from his eye lids and immediately sat up and placed a hand upon his face wiping the slow flow of tears. She had never seen Nick cry before, when Stephen died she saw the sadness on his face then but never had she seen the man shed a tear. Nick meet her gaze his eyes still wet from the tears, it hurt her to see him so upset though what over she did not know but she would wait until he was ready to speak. Jenny placed her arms around him and rested her head onto his shoulder.

"I failed her Jenny I failed her" Nick whispered sadly into her hair. Jenny removed her head from his shoulders looking at him with sympathy. He was shaking slowly, who had he failed she didn't know anyone he could have failed. Valarie's death wasn't his fault the sabre-toothed killed her out of rage she was the one who got to close, Jenny couldn't think of any other female who he could've failed. Then it stuck her suddenly. Claudia Brown.

"How did you fail her Nick, you never really told me or anyone else what happened" Jenny asked, her heart went out to Nick as his shaking began to increase and the tears began to fall a little more freely. Nick looked up into her face showing all the hurt he had hidden for the past nine years ever since Helen and left him to Claudia's disappearance and Stephen's death coming out in go blow.

"I couldn't find a way to bring her back, I just feel like I'm betraying her by … by loving you Jenny" Nick managed to say his vision blurred by the water lingering in his eyes. Jenny wasn't hurt by his sentence which surprised her, Nick wasn't saying he didn't want to be with her just that he thought he was betraying Claudia's memory. The words that stuck in her mind were _By loving you Jenny _they circled her mind rapidly, he loved her Nick Cutter loved her.

"Its not your fault Nick you cannot blame yourself for her disappearance Helen has made your live a living hell since she returned, she's gone now but Claudia will always be real in your heart" Jenny finished stroking his face slowly letting him know she was here always and wasn't about to leave. Nick finally smiled again shaking his head slowly in disbelief, why in the world would her fiancée leave her but then Nick thought if he hadn't he would be sitting here now with her. "Did you mean what you said .. Loving me that is" Jenny asked?

"Every word I think I have had since I rescued you from that shark ages ago, I didn't act on my feelings because you were engaged to be married" Nick replied to her question without hesitation. He was heartbroken when he saw her husband-to-be standing in the door way with her the night he came to try and confess his unclear feelings. Jenny's heart fluttered slightly and she felt the butterflies begin to form in her stomach.

"Nick I … I've been meaning to tell you for a while now, well I was going to tell you before the ARC was destroyed but that went out the window … I love you Nick I have a feeling I always have but never knew it" Jenny finished before placing a light kiss onto his lips, they both exchanged light brushes of lips only one emotion slipping through without the need of words to describe how they felt. Yes its in his kiss. After their lips parted from one another both rested their foreheads against the other in a moment of clarity.

Suddenly they both her a muffled buzzing sound, Nick looked at Jenny in confusion. Jenny recognised the sound which was her mobile phone and rushed to her bag to retrieve it, it was a text message from Sarah saying. _I'm really nervous he has just gone to the bathroom quickly your going to pay Jenny" _Jenny couldn't help but laugh a bit at the message Sarah had left. She walked over to Nick and gave him the phone to look at the message, he chuckled at the message he and Becker had spoken earlier about him and Sarah going on a date for the evening. Nick remembered the look on his face as he playfully teased the young Captain about it.

He handed the phone back to Jenny before checking the time on his watch, nine in the evening it was earlier than he thought. Jenny noticed this and an idea ran through her mind smiling she stood up and pulled Nick up with her. Nick's face showed obvious confusion as she led him towards the front door, she grabbed her coat and gave his to him before putting her shoes on.

"Fancy going for walk I fancy some fresh air the walk will do us some good" Jenny asked as she opened the door with a grin on her face. Nick nodded in reply taking her hand and walked out of her house and after checking the door was locked they walked down the street heading for the nearest park they could walk in and sit by the lake or river whichever came first.

………………………………............................................................................................................

I Loved writing this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it please review as this is the first chapter I am proud of this chapter.

Also I was disgusted at episode four - where was the emotion the only person who showed mourning was Connor and maybe a tiny bit from Jenny personally I am outraged at the shows writers. Their best character leaves and they just forget him after about five minutes.

Review please.

One more chapter to go.

**Spoiler Please don't read if you don't want to know! **

Jenny leaves next episode after Nearly being killed by the fungus creature, she quits the team because of it. Claudia Brown is due to appear in the final episodes weather Cutter returns for those last series three episodes I do not know. Tom Ryan **may **returning though it is not confirmed. All this information came from 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten 

The breeze was cool as it brushed across the open spaces of the park where only a couple walked hand in hand along the side of the still lake waters. Nick and Jenny walked in silence just enjoying each others company as they breathed in the warm cool air and taking in the scenery around them. The pale moon's light reflected from the water's surface casting a pale light over the pair as they walked along the edge. Jenny placed her head on Nick's shoulder as they walked seeking comfort from the dark, Nick's lips twitched upwards to form a smile and removed his hand from hers and placed it around her shoulder pulling her closer.

Jenny wrapped one arm around his lower back in reply bringing they body heat closer together, both in bliss that they had found love within one another. Nick rested his head on top of hers feeling the soft hair against his faces his sighed in contentment life couldn't get any better he thought. He hoped Jenny felt the same way he knew she loved him after all she had told him back at the house and the kiss they had shared point both points of view across. He saw a bench up ahead he tilted Jenny's head and nodded in the direction of it, she nodded in reply and they sat down together.

Jenny relaxed against Nick resting her head on his shoulder once more and felt his head rest on top of hers, she couldn't imagine life without Nick now that fateful day at the ARC proved that notion. She felt Nick kiss her forehead causing a small smile to graced her beautiful face, Nick was a romantic man from what she could tell since they started a relationship he had been nothing but a charming and caring man towards her. Nick always fascinated her with the way he interacted with the rest of the team, he was like a father to Conner and Abby, he and Becker shared a great understanding of one another, he had a fond spot for Sarah always looking out for her with her work and strangely he had Lester shared a brotherly relationship always arguing but had deep respect underneath it all.

When the pair first met it was a strange first words, he had claimed she was Claudia Brown and back then she had written him of has a mad man. Over time she really had thought he was mad he would risk his own life for others and on the odd occasion call her Claudia, she had denied she had feelings for him at first thinking it was just a phase and gratitude for him saving her from the shark. When her fiancée claimed she was seeing another man she gave up trying to convince him otherwise, and then she knew she had some growing feelings for the professor which steadily grew with each passing day she saw the man.

"How do you think Becker and Sarah's date is going, surely they will do something else than just go out to dinner" Jenny asked Nick to see what he thought of the couple. Nick thought for a moment, he liked the idea of Becker and Sarah getting together he could always sense the chemistry between them just like Abby and Connor. At the thought of Connor he smiled the young student had grown up a lot since he first met him, he and Abby hadn't changed at all with the timeline he felt responsible for the pair. In Fact they reminded him of Shaggy and Scooby-Do, he shook himself thoughts going back the question asked.

"Well depends how there date went I mean they could be walking in a park talking about how evil you were for not letting them set themselves up or ….." Nick trailed off hinting something that he didn't need to say in words. Jenny's mouth dropped at what Nick was implying Sarah wouldn't jump in to bed with Becker, and she was sure the young Captain wasn't that sort of man sleeping with someone on a first date. Nick Chuckled "No I'm sure Becker will drop her off home stay for a coffee then most likely go home himself" Nick finished and relaxed on Jenny's head once more.

The couple sat in that position for an hour before Nick and Jenny agreed they should head back to her house. As they walked through the front door they both stopped for a moment before sharing a brief kiss which was nothing more than a few brushes of lips. Jenny had many thoughts racing through her mind should she invite Nick to stay it night it was rather late after all, Nick seemed to read her mind and said quietly.

"Ill take the sofa or the spare room whatever you've got" Nick didn't want to rush her into anything this was his first relationship in eight years the last thing he wanted to do was to ruin it by jumping into bed with her when she wasn't ready. Jenny looked him in the eyes and saw nothing but compassion swimming around clear for her to see. She walked him to the spare room which contained a double bed with a dresser and a door which lead to a small bathroom. Nick turned around and smiled to her before placing a tender kiss upon her soft lips.

"Goodnight Jenny Lewis sweet dreams" Nick whispered softly he noticed her face was filled with emotion at his words and actions. She took his face into her hands and crushed her lips against his in a kiss filled with passion and love. As she pulled away she could see the shock on his face and slowly she began to back out of the room.

"Goodnight Nick Cutter" she was about to close the door but suddenly opened it again and added "I love you" she finished before closing the door and began to walk to her room. She herd the door open once more and turned around to see Nick's head poking out the door with a cheeky grin spread across his handsome face.

"I love you too" Nick said in return and after seeing Jenny smile he closed to door quietly and prepared to go to sleep for the night. Nick lay there in the spare bedroom on its fine spacious bed thinking about the love of his life who was just down the hall from him, he smiled at the last words they exchanged before they had gone to respective rooms. He rolled over to the bedside lamp and turned it off shrouding the room in darkness, Nick closed his eyes his last though before he dozed off was Jenny's smiling face.

On the other side of the wall Jenny lay in her bed thinking and smiling at the events of the evening her and Nick had shared. She slowly began to drift of thinking about the future between her and Nick, she knew it was a bright future to come as long as Nick was with her and she and the ARC team stuck together. She slowly feel asleep with once again Nick Cutter on her mind as it had been for a past six months.

………………………………............................................................................................................

You know what guys I am enjoying this story so much I plan to add a few more chapters to it. I would also like to say I have before a Beta Reader trust me I'm a better reader than I am a writer. Could I also have a question answered. Would anyone like a mild Lime (low detailed sexual scene) between Nick and Jenny in the final chapter or second from last?

The new story "Ordinary days" will be updated soon I hope. As a beta reader I do not mind becoming one for primeval fan fics only though please. My email should be on my profile.

Review


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Jenny Lewis stirred from her sleep before opening her eyes, she blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the light streaming through the small gap in the parting of her curtains. As she walked into her bathroom she looked into her mirror, she had recently started to wear her hair down and apply less makeup and stopped dying her hair. She liked her new look and evidently so did Nick, she smiled at the thought of the man everyone morning she woke up with him on her mind. She turned on her shower hearing the flow of water coming up she waited for it heat up whilst she grabbed some dry clean towels from the cupboard. After removing her cloths she stepped into the shower and let the hot water run over her washing away any dirt she may have on her.

After she was clean she stepped out of the shower and wrapped one towel around her chest to cover herself and wrapped the other around her hair, she stepped out into her bedroom once more to were she had lain her cloths out on the bed for changing into. She heard a knocking on her bedroom door and without thinking she say "Come in" suddenly she froze after just realising who it was and what she was wearing, the door opened and footsteps follow until they came to a sudden stop.

"I am so sorry I didn't know you were … nearly erm well yeah" Nick stuttered seeing Jenny covered in just a towel. Jenny's face was flushed red and clutching the towel to her, she wasn't sure why though they were both involved she was still "untouched" so to speak, no one had seen her body before the most her fiancée had seen was her legs when she wore skirts. Nick turned away almost intimately to give her privacy, he hoped she didn't take it the wrong way in that she thought he didn't like her physically.

"No its my fault I should've remember I wasn't well … clothed" Jenny replied quickly pulling on her cloths so Nick could turn around again. "Ok you can look now" Jenny said nervously sorting her hair out as Nick finally turned around his face still slightly pink. She hoped he wasn't put off by what he saw, she felt a teenager right now thinking like that of course he liked her body and her for her otherwise he wouldn't be with her now would he she thought.

"I was going to ask if you'd like some coffee" Nick asked allowing a soft smile to form on his lips, Jenny nodded returning his smile. Nick nodded and turned to walk out of her room before stopping at the doorway "by the way, not bad Jennifer Lewis" Nick said and walked out to go and make a pot of coffee. Jenny stood still of a moment then realised what Nick was talking about, she let her mouth drop slightly and she shook her head side to side before following him out of her bedroom.

Nick and Jenny spoke about their pasts to each other whilst they both drunk their coffees and finished her toast. Jenny watched as Nick stood up saying he was going to have a shower, after he had gone Jenny had and idea forming in her head. She walked up the stairs of her home before stopping outside of the spare bedroom's door, she heard Nick walking around after just having got out of the shower Jenny opened the door silently and watch Nick with just a towel around his waist. She looked all over his upper body taking in the bits of muscle she saw and they weren't half bad, she licked her lips slightly at the sight.

"Not bad Cutter, not bad at all" Jenny said making him jump almost making the towel drop from his hips much to the disappointment of Jenny. Nick Clutched the towel tighter as Jenny walked slowly over to him with a smirk lining her lips, she stopped just into front of him before bending down slightly kissing his chest teasingly. Nick pulled her to her full height before crushing his lips to hers in a fiery exchange of tongues, when Nick pulled away he looked her in the eyes.

"Lester rang part of the ARC survived the blast and is safe to use so we are moving back there now" Nick said holding Jenny's head in his hands, she smiled and placed a smooth kiss on his cheek before turning to leave the room with a smile. Nick finished dressing before grabbing his files for work and met Jenny in the car where she was waiting for him flicking through the radio stations.

"Ready to go now" Jenny asked raising her eyebrows. A nod from Nick confirmed he was ready and she pulled out of her drive and headed towards the ARC for a days work ahead of them. She wondered what everyone would think when she and Nick turned up together, personally she didn't care Abby and Sarah were cheering Jenny on which pleased her greatly. She also would have to ask Sarah how the date went and Abby would want to know about it as well, she guessed they would ask her how her and Nick's evening was. Jenny thought silently her night couldn't have gotten any better she felt as if hers and Nick's relationship could be written in a story and for it to be a good read for all they had been through.

"Jenny do you want to come around mine for dinner or drinks tonight Nick asked her? Jenny thought for a moment she had never been in Nick's home before and she was interested to see where the professor lived.

"Yes that will be good, ill go back to mine after work and collect a change of cloths for after work that is" Jenny replied happily. She pulled into the ARC's car park after showing identification to Becker's men, the couple stepped out of the car and she locked the doors behind them with a click of her car keys. After parting ways as they entered the ARC Jenny headed to her office, as she rounded the corner she saw Abby and Sarah talking at her door. They both waited for her to reach them.

"So how did your evenings go" Abby asked with keen interest, Jenny and Sarah looked at each other before Jenny unlocked her office door.

"We will talk about it inside at least we look busy" Jenny said allowing the two other women to enter first before following and closing the door behind them slightly. As the three female's sat down it was quiet for a moment before Sarah cracked first.

"Well my evening was certainly interesting" Sarah began.

………………………………............................................................................................................

Your going to have to wait guys I'm evil I know. Listen im really happy you've all reviewed it gives me a warm fuzzy feeling honestly, also I won my final match so whoopee. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and 61 reviews is amazing guys keep up the good work.

Ordinary Days is coming up soon.

Oakel 2


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

"He was really a gentleman last night, he insisted on paying the bill. And then we walked around the nearest park," Sarah said to the two women she had come so close with the past few months. Sarah saw Abby and Jenny smiling and giving her the "told you so look" well they were right! it turned out she did feel something for Becker and just at that moment she heard the women giggling. She looked in their direction and saw that their heads were turned and were watching Becker talking with Nick in the centre of the ARC's central room. She noticed Becker's face was bright red, much to Nick's amusement as he had obviously seen the ladies giggling while she was talking.

"And what about you Jenny?" Abby asked Jenny nodding in Nick's direction (which didn't go unnoticed by the man). "Anything happen between you and professor?"

Jenny turned to look at Abby after glancing at Nick quickly, knowing she had both of the younger women's attention. She thought for a moment about what she was going to say to the pair. "Well first of all he told me that he loved me." Sarah and Abby's mouths dropped at what Jenny had told them.

"So I told him the same thing. We then went for a walk in the public park outside my house and sat by the lake to cuddle up with each other," Jenny finished showing that Nick had a soft romantic side to the other women in her office. XShe looked out of her office once more and saw Nick walking over to her office with Becker at his side. She still got butterflies in her stomach whenever he walked over to her and it only intensified when he opened the door.

"Abby could you come with me I need your view on this future predator? Becker got a shot of it on his body camera," Nick asked Abby in a calm tone. Abby nodded and followed Nick from the room, leaving Becker behind with Jenny and Sarah.

"How awkward," Becker thought. He heard Nick call to him, "Becker can you come to please?"

Becker nodded to the pair in front of him and left the room quickly. Jenny raised her eye brows at Sarah as if to ask, "What's up with him?"

"Towards the end of our date Becker tripped over a root of a tree we were passing and well, he fell on top of me," Sarah said slowly, watching Jenny's face for a reaction.

Jenny mouthed an "oh". No wonder Becker was slightly nervous around Sarah at the moment. If it had been her and Nick in that situation she wondered what would have happened, she shook her head once more as she was feeling incredibly dirty minded (which she would later blamed Nick for that).

"Anyways, have you and Nick go further than kissing and cuddling?" Sarah moved on from her and Becker to listening to what was the most intriguing relationship between two people that she had ever witnessed.

"No we are taking things slow although he did catch me in just a towel this morning but I also caught him in a towel also so we are even" Jenny replied smiling fondly at the memory of both her and Nick sharing breakfast that morning, exchanging warm loving smiles across the pale oak table within her marbled kitchen.

Sarah watched as her friend seemed to drift off into a daydream and smiled. Nick was like a older brother and he helped her whenever she needed and always reassured her and other team members if things weren't looking up.

…

Nick and Abby left the ARC together after they had finished trying to get everything they could on this creature that Nick and the team had come across in the future. The height was at least four feet higher than an average human being and it somewhat reminded the pair of a werewolf, only without the tail. But with no records or anything found in the future there was no way of telling what it was. Nick looked over to Abby as she was shivering slightly. It was a fairly cold day for being the early summer months. He put an arm around Abby's shoulder to help keep her warm. He felt like a father to Abby and Connor. Helen was never interested in the idea of having children, much to Nick's displeasure.

"Thanks, you're warm Cutter," Abby giggled. She felt like a teddy bear being clutched by a little toddler. Abby always looked up to Nick. Both and Connor always thought that he was their rock that they could lean on when in doubt; he would always be there to comfort when needed but also be their to kick them in the right direction. Nick's and Jenny's relationship was an example to follow. They were professional at all times, well with mild hints of flirting, but outside of work they were truly partners. It could be seen in their body language; the way they locked eyes and spoke with one another. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Nick's voice.

"Your welcome Abby, now where's that public relations woman of mine? I've heard you ladies have been busy" Nick said to Abby, looking down at the little blonde who stood with him outside the ARC waiting for Jenny.

"Well we were just chatting about how our evenings went and you and Jenny came up the most" Abby replied slowly.

Nick smiled but before he could say everything the sound of footsteps reached his ears. Both Nick and Abby turned towards the sound and saw Jenny walking out of the ARC smiling at them both.

"Nothing's going on I hope. I'd hate to think your cheating on me already Nick," Jenny chuckled. Nick and Abby smiled at her comment before parting from each other.

"I couldn't resist, sorry Jenny," Abby joked before waving goodbye and getting into her car before driving off. With a last wave she pulled out of the ARC's parking lot. Jenny looked over to Nick once more before taking his hand and walking towards her car. She was slightly nervous about going to Nick's home as she had never seen it before, though she was sure she'd love it since she had a basic idea of what it would look like.

"Are you ready to be subjected to my home then Jenny Lewis?" Nick asked the woman he adored beyond anything. Jenny nodded before opening her car door and getting into the vehicle. On the other side of the car Nick had opened the door and slid in next to her, Jenny pulled out of the ARC's parking lot and headed for her house to change and take some overnight clothes just to be prepared if she was in no fit state to drive later.

………………………………............................................................................................................

First off I would like to thank Cielag for going over my work before I posted so a special thank you to you.

Ok guys one more chapter to go I have written about 200 words for ordinary days and look forward to writing it. 69 reviews I'm impressed.

Review


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

_Warning mild sexual situation no heavy detail_

_Jenny relaxed into the sofa in Nick's living room whilst he went to make them both a cup of coffee each, she scanned the room taking interest in what lay about within his living room. She briefly heard the pouring of liquid from the kitchen followed shortly by the padding of feet on carpet floor. Looking over her shoulder she saw Nick carrying to cups of steamy coffee towards her, she smiled to him in thanks before taking a sip from her cup. She was nervous but she didn't know why, she looked over to Nick, he also looked nervous and on edge judging by his body language. _

"_Why so tense Nick" Jenny asked him softly. Nick looked up at her noticing indeed he was tense and shaking slightly, he felt different this evening there was something lingering in the air, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. As the night wore on Nick decided to show Jenny around his house, he showed her his kitchen, bathroom, study and lastly his bedroom. Jenny entered looking around the room slowly before sitting on the edge of his bed, she felt ready for what was inevitably going to happen between them someday. Jenny raised herself from the bed taking small steps towards Nick until she was but millimetres apart from him. _

"_Jenny .. Are you sure" Nick said voice shaking with emotion. Jenny answered his question by seizing his lips slowly and after feeling him returning the kiss she allowed his tongue to glide into her mouth. She slowly began to undo the buttons on his shirt before pulling it from his shoulders, her hands drifted across his chest their lips still locked in a battle for dominance. She felt her blouse becoming loose before feeling it fall from her body, not long after the pair were laying on the bed. Nick Looked into Jenny's eyes before he too the final step. _

"_Do it .. I need you" Jenny whispered placing a hand on his cheek. Nick nodded before entering, the pair moved in rhythm with one another, Jenny cried out softly with each passing moment of carnal pleasure. Just the intimacy of what they were doing nearly tipped Jenny over the edge, she heard Nick's breath become heavy sign's that he was near climax. The couple's foreheads met whilst coming towards the end, Nick watched as jenny's face was a picture of pure bliss, the pair cried out together as they both reached the climax's together. Nick rolled over and drew Jenny into his arms sighing in contentment. _

"_I love you Jenny Lewis" Nick mumbled into her shoulder slowly drifting to sleep. Jenny smiled nuzzling closer to him drawing the blanket over them more. _

"_I love you to Nick Cutter" Jenny replied before drifting off also. _

_Jenny's opened her eyes slowly and began to take in her surroundings, she felt Nick's arms around her body. The sunlight was blocked by curtain's drawn across the window's fully, she felt warm and protected in Nick's arms as she remembered the pervious events of the night before. She had never felt so sure about a man before, Nick Cutter was the one for her the prefect man for her at least, their night had been passionate and meaningful their emotions clear to the other. She couldn't help but feel her life was complete right now and things were only going to get better. _

_Fin _

………………………………_..................._

_I'm so sorry guys this was a complete let down of a chapter I'm sorry I just ran out of ideas I hope you can forgive me and read the upcoming story Ordinary days which I have a good feeling about. _

_Review please even if I failed awfully for a last chapter. _


End file.
